villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rig
Rig is an oil platform worker and Taekwondo practitioner. He made his debut in the 2012 video game Dead or Alive 5 along with Mila. A man who has worked on the oil platform since a young age, Rig does not know his real name or where he comes from. He was voiced by Hiroki Tōchi in the Japanese version and Liam O'Brien (DOA5) and Kyle Hebert (DOA6) in the English version. History Childhood So far, nothing is known about Rig's childhood, other than he lived on the oil rig for most of his life and it was that place where he learned the martial art of Taekwondo. The Fifth Tournament and MIST At the start of Dead or Alive 5, Rig is working on a DOATEC-owned oil rig alongside Bass, whom he often gets into fights with, but nevertheless is on good terms with. He is then confronted by Christie, who visits the rig and seems to know about his past. At Taylor's Bar, Rig gets into fights with Jann Lee and Eliot after the former causes commotion with Brad Wong. Rig is victorious in both battles and Lee presumably seeks him out after winning the fifth tournament. It is revealed in the very last chapters that he is apperantly working with MIST. As Hayate and Ayane infiltrate the lab on the oil rig, Rig engages the former in battle. Although he is defeated, he manages to capture Hayate and reactivate Project Epsilon. When the real Kasumi appears and finds Hayate, Rig challenges her to a fight but loses to her. Afterwards, he walks back towards the edge of the stage and allows himself to fall. After the credits, it is revealed that Rig is possibly Donovan's son. Rig tells his father that the results were better than they expected and that Phase 4 is ready to begin. Everything is going according to their plan. The Sixth Tournament Rig used to work as the supervisor and chief engineer on the oil platform owned by DOATEC that was burned during the 5th Tournament. He had lived on that platform since he was a child, and after the accident, not knowing anything about his own origins, and having nowhere else to go, he moved to New York to live with Bass. Thrown into this new life without the only work he knew, Rig was faced with too much free time and boredom he was not used to. When Zack comes to town to scout for fighters to enter the next tournament, Rig decides to work off some stress by getting involved in an underground street fighting ring. He even indirectly recruits Diego from the ring, accusing him of being a coward and getting in a fight with him. While in the middle of cheering the grand opening of the sixth tournament, Christie activates a trigger that awakens the "Donovan Jr." personality within Rig. He then proceeds to lure the ninjas out of hiding in order to move MIST's plans forward. He does not participate in the tournament after that. Gameplay His martial art, Taekwondo, emphasizes kicking techniques, suggesting that he might be a character that is best at striking (mostly with his legs) rather than at holds. It's been stated that he learned Taekwondo on the oil rig, which led him to make his own style with plenty of moves he came up with. Relationships Christie Although it is unclear right now, Rig may have known Christie previously. In the trailer, she remarks on how much he has grown, hinting that she may have known him when he was younger. Christie approaches Rig while he is busy at work which he forcefully shooed her away deeming the danger of the work environment. However, Rig doesn't seem to have any memory of meeting her before and, when Rig points this out, Christie neither confirms nor denies ever meeting him. Even though their relationship is still not defined officially, it appears later on that they have a close, work-related relationship, both working under Donovan's orders. As seen in the final moments of Dead or Alive 5, they both fight against Kasumi in order to prevent her from destroying Alpha-152. In Dead or Alive 6, it is revealed that Christie effectively acts as Rig's handler, and that she acts as the trigger for Rig's darker personality to come out. Bass Armstrong It seems that Rig and Bass Armstrong work together on the same oil platform located offshore. Although, they seem to get into fights - mostly due to Bass' quick temper & Rig's playful humor - they also appear to get along very well. During the story, the oil platform catches fire which Rig and Bass work together to escort other workers to safety and prevent the fire. They share a full alliance that shares two tag team-ups in tag battle. During Dead or Alive 6, after his “home”, DIG was destroyed due to his involvement with M.I.S.T. and where the organization had been hiding in the first place, Bass let Rig stay in his home. When Bass and Tina were having a wrestling match, he rooted for Bass, and later watched as Tina invited Honoka up for a round. Unfortunately, their friendship did not last long when Rig was triggered into a brainwashed state by Christie while he was in the middle of cheering the opening of the sixth tournament. Victor Donovan Rig is Donovan's possible son, although not much is shown about their relationship. "Donovan Jr." is revealed to be his programmed identity when brainwashed, making it ambiguous as to whether he is actually related to Donovan. As Victor Donovan Jr., he is shown to be loyal to Donovan's schemes and willing to carry out his dirty work, but with this being due to mind control it seems likely that Donovan merely views Rig as yet another pawn to exploit in order to achieve his goals. Jann Lee Rig stopped Jann Lee from fighting Brad in Taylor's Bar at the DIG oil platform. Jann Lee saw him as a real fighter, and challenged him to a match, from which Rig emerged the winner. Jann Lee seems to hold a grudge for his loss, and hopes to fight Rig again to see who is the strongest. Although they meet again in Dead or Alive 6 and Jann Lee defeats him, Jann Lee finds that Rig isn’t himself due to being brainwashed secretly by Christie. Diego Rig heard about Diego’s current status from Zack and Mila, regarding the street fighter’s ill mother. He subsequently confronts Diego at a street fighting match, and eventually manages to convince him to join the ''Dead or Alive 6 ''tournament. Gallery Rigchristie02.jpg Rig.png Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic